Vampire Dairies: Kol Mikaelson's sweet nothing
by HowlingWriter15
Summary: Elena Gilbert and her friends managed to kill the Original Kol Mikaelson in addition they trapped Klaus in the same house that Kol's body is in. The Original family is angry and looking for blood, Klaus gets an ally to resurrect Kol. The arrival of Kol is a shock to everyone especially Elena and now not only has she Kol to worry about BUT the entire Mikaelson Family wants revenge.


The Vampire Dairies: Kol's sweet nothing

Kol stood in front of the Salvatore door; he leaned forward as if he wasn't a ghost of some sort. He smirked as he heard a voice…Elena's and none other than Damon himself, the smile painted on his face told everything one needed to know. Kol was thinking, he was thinking and planning. Planning a way to avenge him and a whole lot of the other reasons. Elena Gilbert needed to die either way. With Bonnie Bennett on the other side, there was no one who could stop him...fool him like they had last time. He would be ready; he would be ready to deal with what would come next. Kol stuck his head inside the door, pushing his entire body inside. The presence that entered gave new life to the room; it was cold with a sudden breeze.

Yes, Kol fucking Mikaelson was back and this time with a plan. He walked past Damon and Elena aware that they couldn't see him for now, he poured himself a glass of bourbon mixed with blood fresh blood from the source herself the very honorable Miss April something. What was her last name? Kol didn't know and he didn't care, he wouldn't care much throughout his very famous stay. He knew he wasn't invited but he invited himself and he would stay. Thank the witches, huh. Everybody seemed to hate Elena Gilbert just as much as he did and including ghosts that roamed the streets at night wondering how they could give the people a run for their money. The solution…kill and be a legend.

Kol sat down in the middle of the two couple, he placed a leg over the other and smiled as he made himself visible to the two vampires that stopped and looked at him "Miss me?" He said in a low soft sarcastic tone, he knew he had made one hell of an entrance and now he would be hunted and wanted dead. Interesting how many contacts Niklaus had in the Other Side, people that were willing to help him so he would be alive and undead once again. Witches stepped in, in spite of their Niklaus hatred they knew never to make him mad "Interesting how many contacts Klaus has. They just couldn't wait to bring me back" Kol said as he became the new center of attention. He was the new thing. Klaus was proud that Kol knew, he was happy again. Kol tilted his head to the left as he looked at Elena, he smirked excitedly on as he stood up. He walked to Damon, he gave him the glass then he turned to Elena again. The horror was on the newborn's eyes gave a meaning to Kol's return. He was back and she was screwed.

Kol stood as he jumped up and down in his head, he was on cloud nine and Elena knew it "Don't you just love witches?" he said as he continued his raving, he had zone out from Damon but he hadn't forgotten about him at all. He was ready for any kind of action, let Damon Salvatore try anything, anything at all and the newborn will suffer the consequences "No, not the Bennett witch. My brother" He said as he winked at her. Kol was back. He was back and carrying not only one reason but a billion more all because of Elena and her friends.

Kol lifted his hand, he stroked Elena's cheek as he gave her one of his most insencire smiles "Such a beautiful face with a tainted heart" He whispered to her, they shared a moment of silence as they looked at each other. Destruction. Danger. Evacuate.

Kol looked at the door of the Salvatore Boarding House, Rebekah stood there along in admiration of her brother's handy work. Kol let go of Elena's cheek, he vamp sped to Rebekah stopping in front of her. Blinking for a second, tears strolled out of her eye lids uncontrollably. Kol knew what that meant, he was home and she was home. A family broken but a family mended. Kol leaned forward to his sister; he kissed the top of her head while wrapping his arms around her. Hugging her "It's really you" Rebekah whispered behind the tears, she couldn't care less about the two that stood watching as the scene unfolded. She was just glad to have her brother home where he belonged "It's me, Rebekah" Kol confirmed as he smiled stroking her back.

Letting each other go, Rebekah gained control of herself giving him a smile "We're together again. Klaus really came through" Rebekah said. Klaus stood beside the two siblings; he lifted up his head "Klaus came through indeed. Anything for the family" Klaus said as he gave Elijah a hand gesture to come out and join the family reunion. Elijah walked to them; he gave Kol a nod as they all stood before the two. Klaus looked at his siblings as they all got ready "Elena Gilbert, Damon Salvatore…I'm sorry but family comes first" Elijah said as he nodded at Kol again. Kol stepped forward "Now where were we…oh yeah revenge" Kol said as his fangs extended in length looking and watching.

REVENGE IS BEST SERVED BLOODY…


End file.
